Sonic and the Black Knight: The new Hero of the Wind
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: The Legendary Hero of Hyrule gets corrupted by the sacred relic, now cursed, and he starts threatening the kingdom of Hyrule. A distressed maiden then prays to the Gods to summon a new hero, and she hopes that he'll save this Kingdom. A recriation of Sonic and the Black Knight's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was way too impatient to post this after I'm done with my other stories. BTW, here's something completely new! Just like _Sonic Unleashed_ , I also had another story recriation idea! I was playing _Sonic and the Black Knight_ and saw a lot of _The Legend of Zelda_ references! So, this is a recriation of that Sonic game in the world of the Legend of Zelda. The numbers that appear through the Chapters represents some Zelda references that I'll be explaining at the Chapter's end. **

**I know everything about the Zelda franchise, and I'm a fan of Sonic, so why not write this? ;)**

 **Just like I always say, enjoy! And pay attention to the numbers! They might be important for you to know more about Zelda!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A strange visitor**

 _This is a story about a hero who saved a sacred land from evil. For many years, this land lived in years of peace, until one day, the Legendary Hero in green tunic was corrupted by this kingdom's sacred relic. This relic was cursed by the Demon King's last strengths before he was sealed away. Since the Hero was corrupted by evil, this land's peace will be short-lived, and a new Legend shall begin. This sacred land was a Kingdom called: Hyrule._

In this moment, dark grey clouds covered Hyrule Field's pale blue sky. This is a warning of danger. Somewhere on the Field, a black raven called a Guay was pecking a dead Stalfos' head (1). The raven flies away and a feather came out from it. On the Field's roads, a purple-haired maiden carrying a blue staff with an upside down pyramid was running away and panting. She looked back at the one who was chasing her: a Black Knight with dense black armor and black sinister smoke coming out of his mouth. Mounted on his trusty steed, a black horse, he gallops in thin air. He pulls out his main sword with a black appearance and larger (2), and draws a fissure in the sky. Demons came out from the fissure and closed the road that the maiden was running at. She stopped horrified with the demons blocking her path; worse, the Black Knight was blocking the opposite direction as well. It seems that the maiden was surrounded. But with a determinate look on her face, she thrusts her staff on the ground and a blue circle of light appears. She begins her prayers:

" _Ifaris zaris yezarik…Ifaris zaris yezarik…_ O' gods of Hyrule (3), heed my call! Bring forth to us a new Hero, whose power is light, whose wisdom is great, and whose courage is unfettered!"

Then, a blue pillar of light shoots to the sky, creating a hole. From afar, we can hear someone screaming. If we look at the hole in the sky, we can spot a figure falling from it, as well as two small objects. If we're closer to the location it was going to fall, the figure looks like a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the hedgehog screamed while falling. He lands on his face in the ground. He quickly rushed to save the two falling objects before they hit the ground. Thankfully, the hedgehog is fast enough to catch them. If we were standing where the hedgehog was, these small objects were none other than two chilidogs.

The hedgehog sighs in relief that he managed to catch them before they fell on the ground. He then realizes that he was in a very different place.

"Hey…where am I?" the hedgehog said as he stood up and looks around, puzzled.

"Being from a distant world!" the maiden rushes to the hedgehog and kneels to his level as he turns his head to look at the maiden. "Forgive my abrupt summons!" she continued.

The hedgehog noticed the demons from behind the maiden, who is currently waiting for a response. He then noticed the Black Knight at his front. The hedgehog does a chuckle. A moment of silence was triggered. During this moment, the hedgehog munches one of his chilidogs with one bite. After slurping the remaining chili sauce from his index and thumb fingers, he finally starts to speak in a confident tone:

"Oh, I get it! No problem! I'm used to stuff like this!" he chuckled at the last sentence. All of a sudden, the hedgehog does a very fast sprint, causing the dust to rise and a strong wind to form, scaring the maiden in the process as she ducks. Once this stooped, she saw that the demons were now dust. The hedgehog suddenly reappeared in front of the maiden, and his chilidog landed on his other hand. The maiden was speechless.

The hedgehog was face to face with the Black Knight, spinning his chilidog with his finger, while the Black Knight was breathing like Darth Vader. The hedgehog was ready, and runs to him.

"No! You mustn't!" the maiden called and quickly grabs the hedgehog's arm as he was still sprinting. Both were flung backwards. The hedgehog groaned and tries to stand up, but the maiden pushed him aside and got up. She then used her staff to create gusts of wind as teleportation.

"NOOOO!" the hedgehog screamed because he dropped the other chilidog. Soon, the maiden and the hedgehog vanished, leaving the Black Knight alone. From inside his armor, he was gritting his teeth. He then sheets his sword and gallops in midair again.

From atop in a rocky cliff, there were three cloaked figures. Each of them was wearing a different color: the one in the left was wearing a red one, the middle one was green, and the right was blue. Their hoods were only showing their noses and mouths, so their eyes were covered. The Black Knight stooped in front of the figures, his horse neighed, and the three cloaked figures kneeled to him, bowing their heads.

"I shall give chase." The Black Knight said. "Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."

The three figures nodded. The Black Knight gallops away.

"Let's go." The red cloaked person said as it stood up. The green one stood up as well.

"Must we? She is the Princess of Lorule after all!" the blue cloaked person said quite shocked.

"The Hero's orders are absolute, N-" The green cloaked person said sternly, but the blue one interrupted:

"Yes, but…."

"Without loyalty to the Hero, we are nothing." The red one interfered as the blue one stands up. The green cloaked person then starts to walk away first.

"Still, the Hero…he has changed. And this kingdom…" the red one whimpered. The remaining two also walked to somewhere. The black ravens flew away to a distant structure.

* * *

 _ **With the maiden and the hedgehog…**_

They were now in Faron Woods (4), walking. The hedgehog walks faster than the maiden, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why'd you stop me? I could've taken him down no problem!" he said harshly.

"You do not understand. He cannot be wounded." The maiden said distressed, with her eyes closed and crestfallen. Both stooped walking.

"How can that be?" the hedgehog shrugged, looking back at the maiden.

"He bears the sacred relic that was cursed by an evil being sealed in the Master Sword." She explained.

"Hey, wait a second…I think I've heard that name before." The hedgehog puzzled. "Umm…let me see…"

"The Master Sword is Link's main sword." The maiden said. A smile appeared in the hedgehog's face.

"Oh, yeah, right! So that means…"

"This is the land of Hyrule, protected by its chosen hero through generations."

"Whoa! But was that really Link himself?" the hedgehog thought. "I mean, he seemed way different in the legends…"

"Let us go. We can talk along the way." The maiden said, turning to the hedgehog and placing her other hand in her chest. "Let me introduce myself. I am Hilda, Princess of Lorule (5)."

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" he gave his trademark thumbs up.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:**

 **(1) These are the names of the two enemies from Ocarina of Time.**

 **(2) The black and large sword mentioned is the same one Demise wields in Skyward Sword.**

 **(3) Aside from the three Golden Goddesses, there are also Gods too. They were mentioned in Wind Waker.**

 **(4) The Hyrule I'll be covering most is the one from Twilight Princess, but some other locations will have names taken from Triforce Heroes.**

 **(5) Hilda is a character from A Link Between Worlds. I'm not going to tell you why I used her to replace Merlina yet because of spoilers.**

 **So, what do you think? Can I get any reviews for this, please? :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where things starts to get interesting! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Hero's Clothes and the Sacred Sword**

Sonic and Hilda were heading close to the Sacred Grove as Hilda was explaining about what happened to the Hero.

"He was once a brave and fearless hero. He was blessed with great courage and praised by all." Hilda sighed. "However…"

"…he got a little sidetracked?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. The Goddess Hylia's mortal form gave him this sacred relic known as the Triforce. He was bewitched by the evil curse from the Demon King hidden in the Triforce. He became corrupted by the power of Darkness, summoning demons from the Dark World (1). He is plunging this kingdom into a world of horror and chaos just like ancient times." Hilda explained in a worried tone.

"You mean like a big ol' haunted house? Ha Ha! This'll be cool!" Sonic cheered. "It'll be like Halloween all year long!"

"Maybe so, but I fear there will be nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now." Hilda said.

"You mean take out the Hero Link? What about the Triforce thingy?" Sonic asked.

"Beyond the Sacred Grove (2) sleeps a sacred sword." Hilda pointed with her staff. "With that sword—" she was interrupted by Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get it. Be back in a flash!" Sonic starts to run.

"Wait! Sonic!" Hilda called out, making Sonic skid to a stop. He looks at Hilda, confused. "Take these with you." She said as she hands a pile of green clothes to Sonic's hands.

"What are those for?" he asked.

"These clothes are the same ones that the Legendary Hero wore. Use them with care, you'll need them." Hilda said. Sonic just shrugs and decides to put them on. He was now wearing Link's green tunic, paired with a matching cap (3). He led out a small whistle while looking at the clothes.

"Good luck." Hilda said. Sonic winks and sped out.

As Sonic was running in the Sacred Grove, Hilda was communicating with him through telepathy (4):

" _The fate of this kingdom rests in your hands. Do not fail us._ "

"You can count on me. I mean, stuff like this happens to me all this time." Sonic said in a determinate tone.

" _I understand. Well, be careful out there. So say I, Hilda of Lorule…_ " (5) she said her last words before ending her telepathy.

Sonic then continues on through the Sacred Grove.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Sonic came across an area looking like there used to be an old temple here, but the vegetation took over, and now the temple is in ruins (6). Beyond the temple's ruined doors, a pure white sword was sleeping on its stone pedestal. Sonic rushes to it.

"This must be it." Sonic said and holds the sword's grip with both hands.

"Are you ready?" Hilda suddenly came in from the ruined doors.

"Ready for what?" Sonic asked.

"If you remove that sword and defeat the Legendary Hero with it….You shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of heroes…"

"Guess I can't be the hero every time."

As Sonic was using his strength to pull out the sword, it glows in a pure sky blue color.

"HA!" Sonic yells for power as the sword is removed from its pedestal.

"The sacred sword…" Sonic said while admiring it.

"It goes by the name the Goddess Sword (7)." Hilda said.

"It's kinda sorry looking-…"

"HEY!" a young girl's voice suddenly came over.

"WHOA!" Sonic startled, dropping his sword as it spins in circles (I have no idea how his sword spun like that in the original game…). The voice was from a tiny hylian fairy that came from the sword (8). She had sparkling blue eyes, her long hair, top, and wasp wings were all sky blue, her skirt was made with sky blue and white flower petals, she had yellow handless gloves, a black necklace with a dangling blue gem shaped like a dewdrop, and green leaf sandals, tied with vines.

"You are the chosen one!? You are but a squire!" the fairy said grumpily, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah?! Says you!" Sonic said embarrassed.

"In this sword, a fairy guardian dwells within it. Her name is Levi. She selects its bearer." Hilda explained.

"Yeah, it's got a pretty smart pixie on it guarding a sturdy sword like that." Sonic joked.

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave!" Levi scoffed. "Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy."

Soon, the scene changes to Sonic confronting the Black Knight, also known as Link, with the Goddess Sword in hands.

"All right, teacher! Work your magic!" Sonic said in a courageous tone as he was ready and set to take out the corrupted Hero once and for all.

"Now let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword." Link teased and gallops on his horse away.

"After him!" Levi demanded. Sonic immediately runs after him.

"You'll never get away!" Sonic shouted as he gets closer to Link.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

Even after the many blows Sonic dealt at Link, he never dies. A golden glow surrounded the Black Knight.

"This could go on forever. You're sure this is a sacred sword, Levi?" Sonic asked very tiredly as Link stands up.

"It is you, sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills." Levi said as Link leaps back to his horse.

"Bah! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying." Link scoffed.

"Do you see? He thinks so, too!" Levi pointed out.

"Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher!" Sonic growled. Link then gallops away on thin air. Sonic and Levi started arguing with each other. But Hilda interrupted their fight.

"For as long as he bears the Triforce…we may never be able to defeat the Hero Link." Hilda said depressed.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"We must ask the Triforce's guardian how to hinder its cursed powers." Levi answered.

"And who would that be?" Sonic said.

"Princess Zelda, the Goddess Hylia's reincarnation (9). The one I mentioned earlier." Hilda said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a little visit." Sonic said, resting the Goddess Sword in his shoulder while holding its grip.

"I fear it may be not as simple as that." Levi warned.

"What do you mean?" Sonic wanting to know.

"You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave." Levi demanded.

"Stop calling me 'knave'! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted angrily at Levi.

"Very well, then. I shall call you Knave, the Hedgehog." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you oversized letter pixie." Sonic said sternly as he runs out of Faron Woods, with Levi fluttering beside him, not amused. Hilda follows them.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references (not all of them, exactly) in this Chapter:**

 **(1) In the book Hyrule Historia, the Dark World from A Link To The Past was also known as the Underworld, just like the one mentioned in Sonic and the Black Knight.**

 **(2) The Sacred Grove is an area from Twilight Princess.**

 **(3) Sonic is wearing the exact same Link outfit he wore in the Legend of Zelda DLC Zone in Sonic Lost World.**

 **(4) Hilda can use telepathy in A Link Between Worlds.**

 **(5) Hilda always says that phrase after she is done comunicating with Link in A Link Between Worlds.**

 **(6) The area I'm refering to is the area where the Master Sword is located in Twilight Princess.**

 **(7) Wondering why the Goddess Sword and not the Master Sword? I won't tell you now because spoilers!**

 **(8) If Fi was included, I would have to modify the lines from Caliburn in the original game, and I didn't want that. So I replaced Fi with my OC of this story, a fairy. Also, a fairy was a great choice because just like in most Zelda games, Sonic is also going to have a fairy guide as well (let's hope she's not annoying as Navi)!**

 **(9) The Goddess Hylia's reincarnation IS Zelda. It was told that in Skyward Sword.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. This Chapter was huge! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Castle Town and the Woods**

Sonic, Hilda, and Levi were now in South Hyrule Field (1). They had to go through there to reach Hyrule Castle.

"Hmm…I suppose something must be done after this." Levi suspected.

"What're you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"The sword's edge has grown blunt. Being in that pedestal for so long has taken its toll." Levi answered.

"Heh! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?" Sonic teased.

"That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge." Levi folded her arms.

"Gentleman? Who are you calling 'gentleman'?" Sonic taunted.

"Seek out the Blacksmith in Hyrule Castle Town (2). This sword must be presentable when we meet Princess Zelda." Levi said.

"What're you gonna do, Hilda?" Sonic turns his head to Hilda, but she didn't listen; she was kneeled down in the grass, picking a red flower.

"Hilda? Hello…?" Sonic was confused.

"Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?" Hilda said to herself, watching the flower slowly wither in her hand.

"Huh?"

"Their time of beauty is so short-lived…" she continued. She soon snaps out.

"Forgive me, Sonic, but I would be recognized in town. I shall remain behind, in hiding."

"All right. Then I guess is so long for now." Sonic grinned.

"Yes. May your journey be safe…" Hilda said as Sonic speeds out.

* * *

Sonic was running through the Field, almost reaching the Town's entrance.

"All right, time to find a blacksmith." Sonic said.

"Hmm…something is wrong here, better be careful." Levi warned.

Indeed she was right; there were monsters patrolling the area, like Bokoblins, Bulblins, Kargaroks, Deku Babas, and Leevers (3). Sonic defeated these enemies with ease while running.

"Everyone's acting strange. Let us survey the area ahead." Levi said.

"Right…" Sonic said.

Then, the Bulblins appeared once again, but this time, they were riding on Bullbos.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"It appears to be more than just a battle." Levi answered.

After defeating the Bulblin Riders, Sonic came across a large bridge; it was the Bridge of Eldin (4). More Bulblins came and blocked the path.

"We're trapped on this bridge!" Levi said terrified.

"No problem! I'll just barrel right through 'em!" Sonic said confident and started swinging the Bulblins to clear his path. He managed to get out of the Bridge.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Sonic and Levi made into Castle Town. Levi pointed to the Blacksmith's House. When they reached there, a woman came from the House.

"This is the smithy, right?" Sonic asked.

"It sure is! My husband is the greatest blacksmith in town! Come in!" the woman invited.

From the inside, they found the Blacksmith and his Craftsman (5).

"Welcome to the Smithy, sir knight." The Blacksmith said.

"He's no knight. At least not yet." Levi said.

"Says you." Sonic taunted.

"My, what a magnificent sword! I've never seen a sword that bright!" the Craftsman said surprised.

"Oh, it's a sacred sword all right…" Sonic said.

"I know a fine blade when I see it. I am a blacksmith, after all." The Blacksmith said, holding the Goddess Sword.

"Great! Think you could sharpen this dull piece of rust?" Sonic asked.

"Hey! It is you who is dull!" Levi shouted angrily.

"Of course I could! Now, what's the sword's name?" the Blacksmith wanting to know.

"The Goddess Sword." Levi said.

"Hmm? Goddess Sword? Where have I heard that name before?" the Craftsman puzzled.

"Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry." Sonic said.

"Sure! Leave it to us!" the Craftsman said.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

The Goddess Sword was now sharpened and stronger as well. Its blade was also longer than last time. The blade became known as the Goddess Longsword (6). After practicing the new sword's move, Soul Surge, Sonic sets off to Hyrule Castle. He and Levi are now in North Hyrule Field, yet another Field to cross to reach the Castle (7).

"The Princess of Hyrule is located just up ahead in her Castle." Levi said.

"Wherever it is, I'm sure we'll get there if I just keep running." Sonic simply said while dealing with Octoroks (3) in his path. He then noticed a wagon right in front of him. This wagon was carrying milk bottles from Lon Lon Ranch (8).

"Hey, this could be helpful. Let's hitch a ride!" Sonic said as he jumps on the carriage. "A wagon ride wouldn't be bad."

Soon, a bomb enemy called a Bomskit (3) was chasing the wagon, running.

"Here it comes! Slay them when they leap! Watch for it!" Levi warned.

Sonic did what Levi told him to do; he waited for the enemies to leap, and slashed them, causing them to explode.

"H-hey!" Sonic gets worried, because the horse carrying the wagon made a turn.

"It's alright. We're following the road." Levi said.

Then, spider enemies called Tektites (3) appeared. Sonic defeated them the same way he did to the Bomskits.

The horse leaped, causing the wagon to break apart as Sonic jumps out just in time. He and Levi arrived in the Deep Woods (9).

"It looks like we've run right into the forest. Is this the right way?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, the Castle is said to lie in the remote part of the Deep Woods." Levi answered.

Sonic continues to run, fighting against more Bokoblins and Deku Babas (3) in his way. He then came upon a gigantic tree.

"That's huge…" Sonic said quite stunned.

"Indeed. The Great Tree (10) protects the forest." Levi explained.

They then saw some Deku Hornet nests (11) dangling from some trees.

"Getting too close to a Deku Hornet's nest might make the Deku Hornets come out. Careful you're not stung!" Levi warned.

Sonic avoided the Deku Hornets and proceeded forward. He saw some Quadro Babas and Blobs (3) in the way standing in front of a gate leading to a Temple.

"It looks like there's some kind of settlement here." Levi suspected.

"Hmm…anyone living around here must be a little strange." Sonic puzzled while dealing with these plant and jelly enemies.

Sonic then runs inside the Temple.

"Up ahead?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right. By passing through the Skyview Temple (12), you should be able to reach the Castle." Levi said.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter (there's a LOT of them this time!):**

 **(1) There is a South and North Hyrule Fields in Minish Cap.**

 **(2) Ironically, the game also spells 'castle town' too. So, why not use Hyrule's Castle Town from Twilight Princess as a reference? ;)**

 **(3) Theses enemies are all from Twilight Princess, but later on when Sonic reaches the Woods, the other enemies I mentioned are from Skyward Sword, A Link Between Worlds(the Blobs and the Octorocks' parts only), and Ocarina of Time(the Tektites' part only) with the Bomskits as the only exception.**

 **(4) I know the Bridge of Eldin is located on the other side of Hyrule Field in Twilight Princess, but I wanted to add it because of the bridge part of the Black Knight game.**

 **(5) The Blacksmith I used in this story is the one from A Link Between Worlds(since I included his wife and the Craftsman).**

 **(6) The Goddess Longsword I used in terms of obtaining it is the Goddess Sword's upgrade in Hyrule Warriors(since in Skyward Sword you only obtain it with Farore's Sacred Flame).**

 **(7) You do have to cross another part of Hyrule Field to reach Hyrule Castle in Minish Cap.**

 **(8) The milk wagon mentioned here is based on the one from Majora's Mask.**

 **(9) Just like the second reference, the game also have a 'Deep Woods' area, so I decided to use the one from Skyward Sword. I decided to combine both woods from Skyward Sword so I wouldn't repeat the Faron Woods name already mentioned in the first Chapter(even if the Faron Woods in Chapter 1 is the one based from Twilight Princess and not Skyward Sword).**

 **(10) In Skyward Sword, the huge tree located in the center of Faron Woods is called in that name.**

 **(11) The Deku Hornets are the same ones from Skyward Sword, plus, the Deep Woods is the most common location to find those.**

 **(12) The Skyview Temple is the first Dungeon of Skyward Sword and is located in Deep Woods.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is so far the shortest one, but whatever! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: the Goddess of Courage and the Princess of Destiny** (1)

Sonic and Levi reached the depths of Skyview Temple. The room was dark with not very much light on it. In the room's middle, the green cloaked person we saw at the beginning was standing there.

"I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of our Hero." The cloaked person said.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

The mysterious person takes out its green cloak and turned. The person was revealed to be a girl with bright green hair with ponytails, with eyes matching the color of her hair (2).

"I am Farore, the Goddess of Courage, creator of the life in this land (3)." She said. "I challenge you to a duel!" she pulls out her sword that was pure white with a green grip.

"Some things never change…" Sonic sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Levi asked.

"Aw, nothing. It's just that she looks like trouble."

"What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?" Farore said in a monotone tone.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic said.

"Fool! A knight never flees a foe!" Levi yelled.

"May I have your name, apprentice knight?" Farore asked.

"He's Knave the Hedgehog, and he accepts your challenge!" Levi said.

"Hey, wait just a second here!" Sonic said grumpily.

"Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog!" Farore said and rushes to Sonic with her sword, but Sonic managed to block it. He then strikes back, but Farore blocked the attack.

They then swung their swords at the same time, and they entangled. They begin to use their strength to push each other. Farore managed to strike Sonic during this struggle.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me." Farore teased.

"Oh, yeah? Well I don't plan on losing. You got that?" Sonic teased back as he attacks Farore again, but she blocked it.

"Are you truly a knight? You seem more like a court jester." Farore taunted.

"You're gonna regret for saying that!" Sonic growled and manages to deliver a blow on Farore, knocking her sword from her hands.

"Ugh, I was far too careless…" Farore groaned. She was kneeled down. Sonic managed to defeat the first Goddess of Hyrule. He quickly grabs Farore's sword and dashed out of the Temple's room.

* * *

It was now night time. Sonic and Levi were now heading towards Hyrule Castle's gates while having a conversation.

"Wow…so she was one of the three Goddesses who created Hyrule?" Sonic asked.

"The mightiest of all and the closest to the Hero of Hyrule (4). It was mere luck that enabled you to defeat her." Levi said.

"If you say so…" Sonic shrugged.

"But why did you not deal her the final blow?" Levi said, wanting to know.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused.

"Such sympathy is an insult to a knight." Levi rolled her eyes.

"Aw, what's the big deal? Besides, I got this, didn't I?" Sonic chuckled and pulls out the sword that he grabbed from Farore.

"That is the White Sword (5), one of the sacred swords in this land. Take good care of it." Levi said.

"No problem." Sonic said.

They finally arrived at Hyrule Castle. They were standing at the Throne Room's entrance (6).

"We're here; the Throne Room. Let's go meet Princess Zelda." Levi said.

They went inside the Throne Room. There, they saw a beautiful woman with brown hair and a white dress with a purple top (7). She was sitting on her red throne.

"I've been waiting for you, hero from another world." Zelda said in a calm tone.

"Whoa!" Sonic startled and tries to run away, but Levi blocked him.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Levi shouted angrily.

"I-I'm not used to high royalty y-yet!" Sonic said a bit terrified. (Yeah, I couldn't come up with a better joke because I suck at those…)

"You are being rude to the Princess of Hyrule! Bow your head!" Levi demanded. Sonic gulps nervously and kneels to the Princess.

"My apologies, ma'am." Sonic scratches his nose.

"It's alright." Zelda closed her eyes and continued. "I think I know why you're here. It's about the Triforce, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right! You don't waste any time, princess!" Sonic said as he sat beside the throne's arm and holds Zelda's shoulder. She blushes a little.

"Show some respect!" Levi said grumpily. Sonic backs off from Zelda, not amused and glaring at Levi.

* * *

They were now in Zelda's Quarters (8). Zelda starts her explanation.

"I'll tell you how to hinder the Triforce's evil curse from Link. I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kind of my fault, see? But still…" she sighed.

"Still what?" Sonic asked.

"Whoever defeats the Legendary Hero and takes the Triforce…might end up turning out the same way, right?" Zelda said.

"I see…" Levi suspected.

"So, to prove your Power, Wisdom, and Courage (9), I have three tests for you. Would you like to hear them?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, fire away." Sonic said.

"First, free the innocents from Hyrule Castle's dungeon to prove your Courage. Second, offer compassion to those in need, proving your Wisdom. Third, defeat the Demons from the Dark World, thus proving your Power."(10)

They were all back at the Castle's gates, with Sonic and Levi standing from the outside.

"You have three days… Good luck..." Zelda waved and the Castle's gates close.

"I get it. She's only gonna tell the secret to a true hero." Sonic grins.

"Are you up to the tasks? This will not be easy." Levi warned.

"Ha! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! Check it out! You'll be calling me 'Sir' before you know it!" Sonic said in a determinate tone. He and Levi set off to fulfill Zelda's tests.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:  
**

 **(1) This line referring to Princess Zelda is from Ocarina of Time, said by the Great Deku Tree.**

 **(2) All of the three Goddesses of Hyrule in my story will have their designs taken from Oracle of Ages and Seasons.**

 **(3) In Ocarina of Time, it was mentioned that Farore created the life in Hyrule, Din created the earth, and Nayru created the law.**

 **(4) Since Link's main virtue is Courage, I decided to use Farore to replace Lancelot because of that line from Caliburn in the game.**

 **(5) The White Sword mentioned here is the one from Minish Cap(the first form of the Four Sword after getting the Fire Element).**

 **(6) The Throne Room in Hyrule Castle is the same one from Twilight Princess.**

 **(7) Zelda's design in my story is the one from, of course, Twilight Princess.**

 **(8) Zelda's Quarters is the same one from Spirit Tracks.**

 **(9) Just like in Skyward Sword, Link needed to learn these three virtues to be worthy of the Triforce.**

 **(10) Now this one was kind of a coincidence; for some reason, the tests that Nimue made in the game kinda matches the virtues for each of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: the three tests and a sad girl**

For Sonic to prove his Power, he had to defeat as many demons from the Dark World as possible. He went back to the Deep Woods to fight some ones.

"Enemies! Destroy them, Sonic! Show them your true Power!" Levi demanded.

Sonic starts swinging away against Ropas, Hinoxes, Snap Dragons, Taros, and Dactos (1) as he runs. He was swinging like mad, almost losing his grip on the Goddess Longsword.

"Whoa! Don't lose your grip on the sword!" Levi warned worriedly.

"You sound like you're the one who needs to get a grip!" Sonic joked, but Levi didn't care.

They were almost at the area's end before they're back to Hyrule Castle's area.

"Just a little more…" Levi said.

"Roger that!" Sonic said as he slays more enemies in his way.

Sonic managed to defeat a lot of enemies that came from the Dark World.

"Okay, on to the next task…" Levi said.

* * *

To prove his Wisdom, Sonic had to give the townspeople from Castle Town 80 Rupees (2).

"The test is about to begin." Levi said.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic said in a confident tone as he runs to the Town.

He was collecting Rupees by defeating foes and breaking pots as well. But before he's able to trade the Rupees, he also had to defeat the enemies that are close to the townspeople so they wouldn't get scared. Sonic then trades 20 Rupees for each of the townspeople. He was successful, and was ready to the next and final task, which was the most complicated one.

* * *

Proving his Courage is not very easy, because Sonic had to rescue the townspeople that the Black Knight imprisoned in Hyrule Castle's Dungeon.

Sonic and Levi made their way to Hyrule Castle for the final test.

"Time to prove myself as a hero knight!" Sonic said in a determinate tone.

"That's the spirit!" Levi cheered.

Sonic finds a giant crossbow and cuts its rope. The crossbow's bolt latches on a stone knight statue, causing its pillar to break and the statue tumbles, destroying part of the Castle's wall.

"Good heavens!" Levi was shocked.

"Heh heh… Sorry!" Sonic said embarrassed. He then grinds on a rope rail to the passage opened in the Castle. They were now in the Castle's Sewers (3).

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"It looks like a waterway under the Castle." Levi answered.

As they suspected, more enemies were waiting for them: Rats, Skulltulas, and Keese (4). Sonic defeated them so they won't bother him trying to destroy a gate made of wood. Once he breaks it, he fights more of these enemies on his path. He was breaking another wooden gate, but this time, these enemies surrounded him while he was breaking it. He manages to break the gate quickly and slew the enemies.

"That was a bit riskier than usual." Sonic said.

"How fare you, Sir Knave?" Levi said.

Three Skulltulas appeared in front of Sonic. He slays them first, and then breaks another wooden gate that was the one trapping the townspeople. They thanked Sonic for saving them.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

Sonic and Levi were now in Hyrule Field of Lanayru (5). Sonic was running while Levi was flying.

"It's close, but it seems you somehow made it." Levi said very proud.

"Too easy! Piece of cake!" Sonic said.

"Do not let it go to your head, fool!" Levi joked. But suddenly, Sonic started to skid.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

They saw a young little girl in their path. She was sat down, sobbing hard.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" she wailed loudly.

"Hey! What's the matter? Are you lost or something?" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"A great big dragon attacked my village!" she cried, turning her head to Sonic.

"A dragon!?" Sonic was shocked.

"I-it took my Mommy ***sniff*** a-and my Daddy ***sniff*** a-a-and everybody away…. ***sniff*** WAAAAAAHHH!" she wailed again. A determinate look on Sonic's face was forming. He then smiles softly and kneels to the little girl's level.

"You know where the dragon is, kid?" Sonic asked in a calm voice and places his hand on the girl's head.

"I-it's in the big cave ***sniff*** at the bottom of that snowy mountain." The girl said, still sobbing.

"All right, I'm on it." Sonic said.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now!" Levi said sternly.

"Yes, we are!" Sonic said in a courageous tone.

"What of the Princess's tests!? You will never make it in time!" Levi warned.

"Yeah, maybe, but… I play by my own rules. Remember that." He said as he sped off. Levi followed him.

"You fool..." Levi face palmed.

"Hang in there, kiddo! I'll get your folks back!" Sonic said as he and Levi sets off to a snowy area (6).

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:**

 **(1) These enemies are the main ones from the Dark World in A Link To The Past.**

 **(2) Since in the Sonic game you trade Rings, in the world of Zelda you trade Rupees!**

 **(3) In Twilight Princess, you also venture through the Castle's Sewers.**

 **(4) These are the most common enemies you find in the Castle's Sewers in Twilight Princess.**

 **(5) This Field is in the Lanayru Province in Twilight Princess.**

 **(6) There is a Zelda game where a snow area was the second level, Four Swords(the GBA version).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ice Cavern and the Goddess of Wisdom**

Sonic and Levi were now in Snowball Ravine (1), a cold and snowy area. As soon Sonic made a step forward, a giant ice monster called a Freezard stood in his way.

"Now that's one big icicle beast…" Sonic gulped.

"Indeed. You must press the attack, fast and furious!" Levi said as Sonic slashes the Freezard (2) until it's completely broken since it was made of ice. Sonic then came upon some more icicle monsters called Chilfos (2).

"A spear? I bet he's got a long reach with that thing." Sonic said, avoiding the Chilfos' thrown spears and slashing them until they were nothing but pieces of ice.

Soon, they spot the giant snowy mountain in the distance.

"This must be it." Sonic suspected.

"Indeed. Undoubtedly the lair of the dragon lies ahead." Levi said.

After Sonic jumped as high as he could to avoid the rolling snowballs, he and Levi spotted a pretty Aurora in the sky.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful Aurora." Levi said.

"It's great!" Sonic cheered.

Then, after a bit more running in the snowy field, they encountered the most terrifying enemies in this land: Gibdos!

"They might be slow, but if you get too close to them they'll paralyze you and might try to grab you!" Levi warned. Sonic had an idea; he decides to use the Soul Surge in the air, so the Gibdos wouldn't notice him and try to paralyze him. After defeating the Gibdos, Sonic sled down an icy slope carefully.

"This way?" Sonic asked as he was entering in an icy tunnel.

"In all likelihood. Try it and see." Levi said.

Inside the tunnel, there was a hole located upwards. Sonic defeated more Freezards and used his sword to climb up the wall, and dealt against an Ice Keese in the wall. After emerging from the hole, they spotted sharp ice spikes.

"This is an unfavorable position! Don't fall into its trap!" Levi said.

Sonic jumped above the spikes and continued on, only to fight more Chilfos in his way. Then, a strong gust of wind came and carried Sonic in the air by its currents.

"YAHOO!" Sonic was going wild. He soon lands on the ground.

"Don't get carried away!" Levi shouted.

He was now breaking through giant icicles blocking his path. He then reached a new portion of the area: Silver Shrine (1).

"These look like some kind of shrine." Sonic said.

"It would appear so." Levi said.

Sonic attacked more Ice Keese and made out of the Shrine.

"We have nearly reached our goal." Levi said.

"And not a moment too soon!" Sonic cheered.

They were now in Frozen Plateau (1), and as Sonic was dealing with even more Chilfos, he noticed something.

"Huh?" he was stunned.

"Is someone there…?" Levi suspected.

* * *

They stopped and indeed there was someone waiting for them; a person wearing a blue cloak similar to Farore's.

"I don't suppose you're gonna let me by?" Sonic suspected. The person removes her cloak, revealing as a beautiful young woman with dark blue long hair and eyes.

"Ha! You're way too delicate to pick up a fight with me!" Sonic joked.

"You! You dare mock Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom?! The law's creator?" she said grumpily, pulling out a light blue rapier, the Glittering Rapier (3). "An act most unwise, my friend!"

"Wait, wait! I'm not trying to pick a fight with you! I was heading to a cave to save some people from a dragon!" Sonic explained. But Nayru didn't believe him.

"Hmph! You cannot fool me with your lies! No doubt you're after the dragon's treasure!" Nayru growled.

"Oh, man… You sound just like someone from my world, too!" Sonic face palmed.

"You have defied the Hero of Hyrule! This place shall be your grave!" Nayru rushes to Sonic with her rapier, ready to deliver a blow, but Sonic blocked it.

"Do you actually believe your attacks can affect me?!" Nayru growled as she was blocking Sonic's sword attacks.

"She's defending herself! Fall back for now!" Levi warned. Sonic falls back and entangled his sword with Nayru's rapier.

"You're not half bad. But don't fool yourself into thinking that you can defeat me!" Nayru said during her struggle.

"Man, this lady sure has a thing for battles." Sonic said to himself. He then succeeded the strength competition and knocks Nayru's rapier out of her hands.

"NOOOOOO! How could this be!?" Nayru shouted in defeat as she kneels on the ground. She punches her fists.

"To lose to a mere apprentice… I have been disgraced!" Nayru cries and grabs her rapier and lifts it to her neck level. "Only my immortal form can remove this stain upon my honor."

She was about to cut her neck, but Sonic snatched her rapier from her hand.

"Gimme a break! What's up with all this drama?!" Sonic asked in a sternly tone.

"Silence! Silence, I say! A goddess who fails their hero is unfit to live!" Nayru shouted.

"Isn't there more to being a goddess than just serving a hero?" Sonic said, turning away.

"Huh?!" Nayru rolled her eyes to Sonic, stunned.

"Well, I'm outta here. People to save, ya know?" Sonic said and walks away, taking Nayru's rapier. She was still on the ground, speechless, watching Sonic leave.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:**

 **(1) All of these areas are from Triforce Heroes.**

 **(2) These enemies' appearance are from Twilight Princess.**

 **(3) The Glittering Rapier is Zelda's second version of her rapier in Hyrule Warriors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Riverside and the girl's secret**

Sonic and Levi reached Lake Hylia, which was right underneath the snowy mountain. They were in an area called the Cove of Transition.

"Was that kid talking about the area up ahead?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, indeed. And it appears the dragon is away right now." Levi answered. "Our only way lies through the cove..."

"Okay, I didn't like the sound of that…" Sonic gulped.

"What? Are you scared or something?" Levi said.

"Yeah, sorta… It's because I hate water…" Sonic said embarrassed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Levi face palmed.

Sonic tried his best to stay on dry land because of his aqua phobia. He found enemies that are used to this water place: River Zoras, Water Tektites, Water Octoroks, and Gyorms (1). He then faced a Buzz Blob in his path.

"Beware of this guy's electrifying shock!" Levi warned.

"I guess this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought!" Sonic said to himself.

After fighting more River Zoras and Gyorms, some more Water Tektites came right in front of Sonic.

"I'll drive away these ants and whatever else stands in my way!" he said in a determinate tone and slashes the Tektites in his path.

He reached a higher area of the Cove. Sonic noticed a road down below on the shallow waters.

"Look, there's a road down there, too." He pointed out and falls on it.

"Hmph. That is no excuse for having fallen in the first place." Levi scoffed.

"Wow! That was a quite fall." Sonic complained.

"Stop complaining and forge on!" Levi shouted.

He proceeded, avoiding spikes on the floor and dealing with Water Octoroks. Suddenly, an arrow out of nowhere was approaching.

"Incoming arrow!" Sonic dodged it and attacked the one who shot it: a Bulblin Archer. There were more of them on the path. After defeating them, he came upon some water surges.

"Couldn't you use those water surges to head to a higher elevation?" Levi asked.

He takes a deep breath and goes through the surges to take him to a higher platform. He then only needed to climb a wall to make out from the Cove.

"We've made it a good ways up." Sonic said.

"It appears so. And we made out from the first area." Levi said.

* * *

Sonic then fought more River Zoras blocking his path to the next area. He and Levi reached the Abyss of Agony. Up ahead in this area, they spotted some wooden logs pointing upwards like poles.

"You're not thinking of-!" Levi said in a startled tone, but Sonic interrupted her.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm thinking!" he said and leaps to grab the log with one hand and starts to spin on it like he was spinning on a pole. He jumped from log to log and made it to the other side. There were now explosive spiky mines on the way.

"Stay sharp, Longsword!" Sonic said and destroys the mines with his long blade.

After making a turn, a stone wall was in front of Sonic.

"Now it's my turn!" Sonic said and climbs up the wall with the sword and attacking Keeleons, flying enemies.

"Whoa! Don't go dropping your sword now!" Levi warned.

After climbing the wall, all the enemies Sonic found in both areas were all standing in the way.

"Give it everything you've got!" Levi said.

"Only if you think you can handle it!" Sonic said and starts swinging away.

They were soon at the end of this area.

"This is it!" Sonic pointed.

"Hurry, before the dragon returns!" Levi demanded.

* * *

They made out from Abyss of Agony. Now, the only thing remaining was saving the townspeople that were kidnapped by the dragon. Sonic and Levi discovered that the dragon has imprisoned them in the Secret Fortress that was just up ahead.

They found the townspeople trapped in cages and guarded by Moblins, Octoroks, and Keeleons. Sonic only had to defeat them to save the townspeople. He then moves forward through the Fortress to find more townspeople in danger. But then, after saving all the townspeople, an ambush of the same enemies appeared.

"An ambush!?" Levi didn't see that coming.

"Heh… Ambush, shmambush!" Sonic joked and slew them. Soon, they made out from the Fortress, as well as the townspeople.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Sonic and Levi were back at Hyrule Field. They were getting close to the girl's location.

"The appointed time has passed." Levi said. The third day has passed, so they didn't have time to return to Zelda.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sonic said not amused. He then skids to a stop since they found the little girl.

"You've been waiting here the whole time? Sorry about that!" Sonic said quite surprised. "Good news, everyone's safe." He continued.

"Thank you." The girl bowed her head with her eyes closed. "And sorry about tricking you." Suddenly, the little girl's body was consumed in light.

"Huh?" Sonic was stunned.

When the light faded, in the girl's place was a beautiful woman as her voice changed from bright innocence to something ethereal. It was Princess Zelda!

"You have shown true Courage, Power, and Wisdom." She said in a soft voice.

"Huh? Then…" Sonic knew what Zelda was talking about.

"I shall show you how to blunt the power of the Legendary Blade, the Master Sword. Cause you're a true Hero!" Zelda said.

"Yes!" Sonic gave thumbs up, looking at Levi. She smiles softly.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

The party was back at Hyrule Castle, and Zelda explained how to wield the power of the Master Sword.

"I see. So I have to defeat the three Goddesses of Hyrule… And collect the sacred swords?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. The three sacred swords, combined with your Goddess Blade, should dispel the power of Darkness that empowers him." Zelda answered.

"Sounds like a walk in the park!" Sonic using his ego.

"We'll see about that." Levi folded her arms.

"Hey, c'mon! Isn't it about time you gave me a little credit?" Sonic growled.

"The remaining Goddess, Din, is the Goddess of Power. She's as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be your last."(2) Levi warned.

"Don't worry! I've got one of the great sacred swords!" Sonic said in a confident tone.

"O-o-of course! It's about time you figured that out." Levi said embarrassed.

"I'm gonna make this look easy. She won't know what hit her!" Sonic said. "I've gotten pretty used to this sword too. And I really appreciate your help during this whole journey, Levi." He continued. Levi smiled softly and both exited the Castle.

"Farewell brave Hero, chosen one of the Goddess Blade…" Zelda said, closing her eyes and placing both hands on her chest.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:  
**

 **(1) I couldn't find a lot of enemies that are only present in water levels, so I picked some mostly from A Link Between Worlds.**

 **(2) Since Din is the Goddess of power, I decided to use her as the strongest one, since Ganondorf is the one who possesses the Triforce of Power in the Zelda series.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another chapter for this one! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Death Mountain and the Goddess of Power**

Sonic and Levi finally reached Death Mountain; the tallest and hottest region in Hyrule. They first came upon a cave leading to a mine called Hinox Mine. Levi suspected that the remaining Goddess is located at the top of the Mountain, so she and Sonic went through the mines. They were filled with lava at the bottom, so these mines were extremely hot.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic said in a determinate tone.

"Right, and quickly!" Levi said as they came upon the main enemies from this mine and are resistant to this hot place: Hinoxes. They began to throw bombs at them.

"Those bombs are not gonna let my attacks get through." Sonic concluded; he knew that if he accidentally hit a bomb, it will explode causing damage on him, so he defeats them by using low attacks and proceeded forward.

While he was grinding on the mine cart's roads, he saw Kodongos from the outside of the roads spewing fire from their mouths, so Sonic tried his best to stay on the road and not get burned.

He continues to grind, but suddenly he saw spikes on the wall in a dead end. He quickly jumps out and lands on a ledge above before he touched the spikes.

"Whoops! That was close!" Sonic said in relief. He then attacks more Hinoxes in his way.

Soon, Sonic and Levi saw a very narrow ledge up ahead.

"Not much of a foothold here. Better take it slow." Levi warned. Sonic then presses his back against the wall and begins sidling, avoiding the falling rocks. He also needed to break stone blocks with his sword to clear his path.

Once he got out, and attacked even more Hinoxes, he and Levi spotted another mine cart road.

"Attempt a grind on that rail." Levi pointed out. Sonic does what she said, but he wasn't expecting some one of the most powerful enemies in this area: Lynels. They were blocking the roads, so Sonic quickly jumps above them and stayed on the road, grinding. He also had to avoid mine carts stopped in place too. He jumps off the roads because they were leading to a dead end. He and Levi ended up reaching another part of the area; which was the second level from inside Death Mountain: the Den of Flames, located right next to Goron Village(1).

"Anybody home?!" Sonic called out.

"Please, try not to make a mess." Levi said in a polite tone.

"Sure, whatever you say." Sonic shrugged. He starts grinding on more rails, only for Levi to suddenly spot some mine carts moving in the roads towards them.

"Look out! Jump!" Levi screamed. Sonic quickly reacts and avoids the moving mine carts. He reached Goron Village and sped in and outside of the Gorons' homes. He then grinds on another rail in midair, and noticed a gap ahead.

"Jump." Levi ordered. Sonic jumps to the platform up ahead right after the gap.

Sonic and Levi made at the outside part of the Mountain, almost reaching its top. Then, giant lava boulders begin to roll downhills.

"Split them in two with a jumping slash!" Levi gave a tip. Sonic then cuts the boulders in half with no problems. When there were no longer boulders rolling down, a group of Tektites appeared. Sonic slashes them.

As they were getting closer to the Mountain's peak, there were rails located right above an enormous pool of lava. As soon as Sonic starts to grind on the rails, molten rocks begun to fall from the sky(2), hitting the rails' platforms.

"W-we're going to fall!" Levi panicked.

"I know, isn't it great!?" Sonic said, seeing to be more related to the fun rather than the danger. At the end of the rails, there was a loop.

"Whee! This is sweet!" Sonic cheered while grinding on the loop.

"You'll be the death of us both if you mess up and fall." Levi folded her arms.

As soon as Sonic got out of the rails, he reached a dangerous area of the Mountain where there were lava pillars everywhere coming out of the ground. After avoiding them, he reached another narrow ledge, but this time, lava was coming out of the wall like a waterfall.

"Even the Goddess Blade can't cut through molten rock." Levi warned. Sonic begins to sidle again, only to see spikes coming out of the wall this time.

"Cross at the right timing." Levi said. Sonic crossed without getting hit by the spikes and navigates through some Kodongos shooting fire from their mouths and more Lynels begun attacking.

* * *

After crossing the path where there were more lava pillars ahead, Sonic and Levi finally managed to reach the very top of Death Mountain. And just as they suspected, the last Goddess was standing in front of them. She had long red-scarlet hair in a ponytail. She was carrying her sacred sword: the Light Dagger(3).

"I am Din, the Goddess of Power, the creator of the earth. State your name and your master, sir!" she said.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! I have no master except the wind that blows free!" Sonic said in a fighting stance.

"Very well, Sonic, Knight of the Wind! Prepare..." as she and Sonic raised their swords. "…for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic said as he and Din rushed with their swords, making a loud clang.

 ***CLAAAANNNG***

"Now I shall test your skill, Sir Knight!" Din said.

"Resistance is futile. Your sword cannot strike me!" Sonic said in a cocky tone. He delivers a blow on Din, but she blocked it.

"Enough with those needless attacks!" Levi shouted.

"My bad! It's just I didn't expect her defense to be so good." Sonic said. He suddenly dodges Din's fire attack and counterattacked with his sword.

"Impressive, O Knight of the Wind!" Din said sarcastically.

"Heh heh." Sonic smirked and chuckles.

"Don't get cocky, now! Watch for her next attack!" Levi interrupted. Din then creates a fire cyclone around her body.

"I taught him everything he knows!" Din said.

"Hey, watch your big head!" Sonic joked.

"Do you truly think you can master my swordsmanship?!" Din growled and does a swirl attack at Sonic, but he blocked it.

"Oh! She's fast, I'll give her that!" Sonic said quite surprised.

"I warned you she was a formidable foe!" Levi said.

After some blows, Sonic finally manages to defeat the powerful goddess.

"B-but…how did you…?" Din said as she kneels on the ground shocked; she could not believe that this hedgehog managed to defeat her.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:**

 **(1) There is a Zelda game with the name Goron Village; Spirit Tracks (I should also count the part with the lava pillars too).**

 **(2) This moment is quite similar from the one in Ocarina of Time (the moment after completing Dodongo's Cavern dungeon and reaching Death Mountain's Crater).**

 **(3) This is the name I gave to the same dagger Zelda holds in Twilight Princess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it; the moment we've all waited for: Sonic is finally known as the Knight of the Wind!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Knight of the Wind**

"Well done, Sir Sonic." Din said deeply as she was stepping backwards close to the Death Mountain's cliff. Suddenly, the floor where Din was stepping on cracks, and she began falling down.

"DIN!" Sonic screamed, and without hesitation, he jumps off the cliff and grabbed Din's hand.

"Yikes!" Sonic grunted as he plants his sword at the cliff's wall, which was slowing down their fall. Soon, they stopped. Din was shocked.

"Whew…that was close!" Sonic sighs in relief.

"Why…why did you—"Din was cut out by Sonic.

"I guess you could say that whim is my other master." Sonic said.

"Save the hugs and kisses for later." Levi snickered. Din looked down, blushing.

"What? You're seducing or something?" Sonic asked, looking at Levi.

"For a knave such as you?! R-ridiculous!" Levi gulped, trying to hide what she just said.

"Enough of that 'knave' stuff already!" Sonic said grumpily.

"Hmm, actually…" Levi said with her eyes closed and a soft smile.

"Yes?" Sonic wanting to know.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… You have mastered the code of chivalry." She said in a soft voice. "From this day forth, you shall be: Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind."

"Heh heh!" Sonic chuckled; he really liked that title.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

A gust of wind came from behind Sonic.

"Princess Hilda!" Sonic turned his head.

"I saw all that transpired in my reflecting mirror(1)." She said as Sonic walks to her. "I have no words to thank you for all you have done."

"Yeah, but it's not over yet!" Sonic said.

"Sir Sonic is right. We must still defeat the Hero Link." Levi said.

"The Hero is on a Fortress known as the Lady's Lair(2)." Hilda told them the place. "You have become a fine knight!" she said happily.

"Aw, cut it out." Sonic chuckled. "Anyway, I guess I'll go end this thing, then."

"Good luck, Sir Sonic!" Hilda bowed her head. "I'll await you at Hyrule Castle's Courtyard(3)."

Sonic then sped off with Levi following him to finally put an end to the corrupted Hero of Hyrule.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

Sonic and Levi reached the Fortress' circular room (the boss battles' room), and just as they expected, they found the Black Knight (I'll just keep calling him that name for now; we know he's Link) standing there mounted on his trusty steed.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind! Let's settle this once and for all, 'Legendary Hero'!" Sonic said determinate and stands in a fighting position.

"It seems your impersonation of a knight has improved somewhat." The Black Knight said.

"I have you to thank you for that." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Then let us have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship." The Black Knight pulls his sword out.

"You're gonna be sorry you asked." Sonic said. He then turns to his fairy companion.

"This is it, Levi." He said.

"Indeed. Give it everything you have. Only then will you prevail." Levi encouraged him. They both smiled. Sonic then turns his head back at the Black Knight.

"Then bring it on, Black Knight!" Sonic said heroically and rushed to him.

"You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!" the Black Knight said and gallops away as Sonic follows him.

"Let's finish this off once and for all!" Sonic said in a determinate tone.

"Onward Sonic, Knight of the Wind!" Levi encouraged.

The Black Knight begins shooting purple lightings from his sword, making Sonic jump above them and lose a bit of speed.

"I'll never finish him off unless I get in closer!" Sonic figured out.

"You're getting on my nerves. Time to get you off my back!" the Black Knight said annoyed and creates a black and red energy blast from his sword and sends it at Sonic, but he knocked them back at him. This gave an opportunity for Sonic, since the Black Knight has slowed down due to the stunning, to jump and attack him from midair. He then delivers lots of blows.

"You seemed to have improved a bit." The Black Knight simply said and continues galloping.

"Oh, yeah? Or maybe it's just 'cause you're getting worn out!" Sonic teased.

* * *

The same steps were repeated once again. It looked like Sonic had defeated the Black Knight. Or so he did, because soon, the corrupted Triforce shows once again in his hands, but this time, a sinister red and black flame-like aura appears on the Black Knight's whole body(4); something was totally different…

" **Hahahaha… I am immortal. You cannot defeat me!** " his voice was also deeper and distorted; it was probably the Demon King's mind, controlling the Hero. The Triforce begins to glow.

"Now, Sonic! The three sacred swords!" Levi warned.

"Got it!" Sonic said.

Sonic ran in a triangle, placing the Sword, Rapier, and Dagger around the Black Knight; these made the crests of its three respective Goddesses on the ground:the White Sword made Farore's Crest, the Glittering Rapier made Nayru's, and the Light Dagger made Din's. The three crests involved in small circles of light made traces connecting one to another, forming a triangle shape. The shape glows in a binding gold light.

" **No…NO! How can this be?!** " the Black Knight couldn't believe that Sonic just removed his immortality.

"RAAAAAAH!" Sonic screams and does a finishing blow at the Black Knight.

" **NOOOOOO!** " the Black Knight screams in defeat and tumbles on the ground, dropping his sword. He has been defeated for good now.

"YES! I did it!" Sonic cheered heroically and raises his Blade above his head.

…Could this mean the end?!

* * *

 **Zelda references in this Chapter:**

 **(1) I didn't want to put the word 'pool' there, because it wouldn't make sense for Hilda's Kingdom, so I used 'mirror' since they tend to be the most common items in Zelda games.**

 **(2) I couldn't think of another kind of interesting place for the 'final' boss battle, so I thought about Triforce Heroes and put it in.**

 **(3) The Castle's Courtyard in this is the same one from Ocarina of Time.**

 **(4) That aura is a reference to the aura that appeared within Cia at the Valley of Seers in Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Hmm, is that really the end of this story? Let's find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Real Enemy**

All of a sudden, the Black Knight started to disappear in a puff of smoke! Sonic noticed this and was astonished. The Black Knight vanishes completely, leaving only the Triforce.

"What the-?!" Sonic was shocked.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

At the outside of Hyrule Castle's throne room, there was Hilda. The three goddesses walked up to her.

"We have orders from the Hero. Have you any last words?" Farore said in a serious tone, folding her arms.

"Your 'Hero' was nothing more than an illusion my ancestors conjured up." Hilda raises her head, speaking with a suspicious attitude. Hearing this, Din took a step.

"You'd better start explaining, Hilda." She demanded.

"Hilda!" Sonic's voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

Sonic descended from the sky, holding the Triforce in his arm. He lands in front of Hilda. Nayru's attention went to the Triforce.

"You! How did you come by the Triforce?! Where's the Hero!?" she said shocked.

"Wait." Din made a signal to stop.

"This was all he left after he disappeared in a puff of smoke." Sonic said, showing the Triforce hovering above his hand. Hilda made a blank smile. "Just like one of the demons from the Dark World…" he wondered.

"There was never any Hero named Link." Hilda said, closing her eyes.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused.

"Well done, and thank you Sonic." Hilda said in a sinister tone, walking towards Sonic, and takes the Triforce. She held it close to her chest. "With the Sacred Relic I can erase my ancestors' greatest mistake…"

The Triforce begins to glow, surrounding Hilda's whole body.

"What?!" Sonic noticed something was wrong; it appears that Hilda was the main villain all along.

"I shall make this kingdom…. Eternal." Hilda opened her eyes with an evil look. Suddenly, the whole Triforce's symbol appeared on her, and blue lights came out of her body. Sonic watched all of this astonished.

"Sonic, get back!" Levi came in. Sonic and the three goddesses ran away.

From afar where we are, we can see a red and purple orb rising to the sky. Some strange walls began to rise from the Castle, and everything around it was rising up to the sky, which was becoming into a hellish, red color. If we were above the Castle, we can see Sonic and the three goddesses leaving to the inside of the Castle in a hurry. Din stopped for a second to take a lot at the disaster. The orb pierces through the red clouds, creating a portal leading to the Dark World. The area from all around the Castle and the Castle itself changed dramatically.

Sonic, Farore, Nayru, and Din were running from the inside of Hyrule Castle in hurry, eventually dodging the falling pillars and bursting through a wall.

* * *

"Ugh, the Castle's collapsing!" Sonic groaned as he runs and fights armored soldiers called Darknuts.

"Make haste!" Levi shouted.

After battling the Darknuts, Sonic runs downwards at the corridors, fighting more Darknuts in the way.

He fought more Darknuts from the outside of the Castle's bridge.

"What's with these guys!?" Sonic said quite annoyed at the Darknuts' attack.

"They're Darknuts, soldiers from the dead!" Levi responded.

After sliding down with his sword at one of the Castle's walls, Sonic reached the sewers. It was getting flied up with water.

"Now that puts the flash in flood! Better think of something quick!" Sonic said in a hurry. He decides to slash his sword at the waterfalls, cutting them into a small passage for him to walk through.

"The Goddess Sword can pierce into almost anything!" Levi concluded.

They reached the sewers' dungeon, filled with Skulltullas. Then, Sonic noticed flying creatures that were somehow familiar to him…

"Who was it who kept treating me like a rat again…?" Sonic wondered, pretty sure that he remembers some villain who summons those somehow similar flying creatures and he kept calling Sonic a rat.

The flying creatures were Fire Keese and they were shooting flames at Sonic. He defeats them with ease. He and Levi managed to exit the sewers. They took a look at its scenery.

"That was the Castle…..right? What happened!?" Sonic gasped at the completely different Hyrule Castle.

"This is no doubt the effect of Hilda's High Ancient Magic." Levi pointed out.

They went back into another passage leading to the sewers. After battling some Chuchus and slicing through more small waterfalls, Sonic came upon a small boat.

"Let's hop on!" he said and leaped on the boat.

"Having fun, aren't you?" Levi pointed out.

After reaching the other side, they exited the sewers and into the basement of the Castle.

"We outta the Castle yet?" Sonic was getting impatient.

"We still have to find the exit. Keep your eyes peeled." Levi said.

Suddenly, the ceiling in the room was collapsing.

"Heads up! The ceiling's coming down!" Sonic shouted.

"Watch your head!" Levi warned.

They quickly escape the room. They then eventually came upon a giant water tank.

"What the heck is this?" Sonic asked.

"It's a giant water tank; storing water for the Castle and Town." Levi explained as Sonic uses the sword to climb up the wall. Finally, they made all the way around the giant tank, eventually coming out of the Castle's secret passage.

"I see it!" Sonic shouted, going through the secret passage and exiting.

"We've made our escape!" Levi cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three goddesses of Hyrule were at the center of Hyrule Field, watching the whole Castle's disaster slowly spreading through the kingdom.

"So, it was all part of Hilda's plot…" Farore pointed it out.

"It keeps spreading…" Din said worriedly.

"Luckily, it's only a matter of time before the whole kingdom is consumed." Farore calculated.

"Must…. Must we simply stand and watch our land's ruin!?" Nayru kneeled down, gritting her teeth. Small tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Nayru…" Din said, looking at Nayru.

Soon, Sonic finally came in from a short cliff behind the goddesses.

"What? Are you gonna give up, just like that?" he asked. The three looked back at him. "Is that the best that divinity of yours can do? Listen, it's just like I said before… Isn't there more to being a goddess than serving a Hero?"

Suddenly, a white circle of light appeared beside the goddesses; it was Zelda.

"Sir Sonic is right. And there's still time if you act now." She said, showing a map of Hyrule in the middle of the circle, where four different colored dots appeared on the map; one was red, the other was blue, another one was green and the last one was purple, organized in a diamond formation.

"Use the sacred swords to form a barrier around the Castle." Zelda explained. Sonic then threw the three goddesses' sacred swords to them. They picked them up.

"For the kingdom and its people!" they shouted, raising their swords.

"I'm counting on you!" Sonic said determined.

"Sir Sonic! What will you do?" Din asked.

"Once the barrier's up, I'll look for a chance to jump in." Sonic answered.

"Surely you jest!?" Din said sarcastically.

"Nah… It's just how I roll." He responded in a confident tone.

"Fare thee well. We, too, shall fulfill our appointed task." Din said.

They all split up and went for their respective places. Zelda stayed there, waiting for their return.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes  
**

Just like in many Zelda games, you venture at the Castle itself. The sewers are based off from Twilight Princess and the basement is from A Link to the Past (not to mention that secret passage as well :P). And now that's why I choose Hilda to replace Merlina in this Zelda styled story, because they both share some similar goals that will be shown later.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon!**

 **(Sorry if this one was short; I was bored...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost done! Two more chapters left!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: the search for the Barrier Stones**

Farore, the goddess of courage was now at the Ruins, searching for one of the pedestals for her White Sword. She was now at the Illusory Mansion.

"The Mansion is getting rough… Are the shelves…coming alive…?" Farore muttered, seeing the bookshelves moving by themselves.

Suddenly, she came across a very dark room, and a Poe appeared in front of her.

"What's that!?" she startled. She knew she had to get out of there. She then uses her Farore's Wind to warp away.

She reappeared at the Palace Noir. She fought some Keese, but then she was ambushed by Moblins. She defeated them all and proceeded to the Palace's end.

"This looks like it was some kind of settlement…" Farore thought.

Upon exiting the Palace, she arrived at a labyrinth; the Lone Labyrinth.

"There's something odd here… What's next?" she wondered as she entered the Labyrinth.

She came upon some Gibdos. She was a goddess, so their scream didn't affect her. She defeated them with ease. Exiting the Labyrinth, she entered the Grim Temple.

She made it to the area with no problems.

"That's it?" she teased.

At the depths of the Temple, Farore came upon a chamber containing a pedestal and a stone monument.

"This must be a Barrier Stone." She pointed out. She approaches the pedestal and plunges her White Sword into it. The sword glows brightly, and the stone monument revealed a text written in ancient Hylian language. Farore translates it:

" _This stone is but part of the ring that sealed the Dark King."_

"The Dark King? What is Hilda up to now?" Farore wondered.

* * *

Nayru, the goddess of wisdom was back at the Ice Cavern, running at the Frozen Plateau.

"Inside of a fortification? I'll just have to use my Nayru's Love to go there with no problems." She said fearless.

She was face-to-face with some Freezors. She slashed through them with her Glittering Rapier.

"Even a plateau ends up looking like a fortress." She thought.

She exited the Plateau and ended up in Snowball Ravine. She noticed the huge snowballs coming at her.

"Those snowballs are huge… I wouldn't stand a chance if they got moving…" she said as she quickly reactivates her Nayru's love again. She dodged the snowballs and noticed some frozen icicles containing people inside from them, and was being guarded by Ice Gimos.

"They're being held prisoner by a pack of living statues?" Nayru said shocked as she fights the Gimos.

She exited Snowball Ravine, and arrived at the Silver Shrine, but something was different about it…

"What is this, some kind of giant prison? I'll have to save the Shrine and quickly…" She said in a determined tone. She was climbing up of it, since the Temple was at the very top, fighting against Terrorpins; turtles with crimson shells.

Almost at the top, she fought Ice Bubbles, which were guarding the Temple's entrance.

"I've found it! That must be it!" she cheered and went inside the Ice Temple.

At the Temple's depths, Nayru found a chamber with another pedestal and a stone monument.

"Here it is." Nayru said. She approaches the pedestal and plunges her Glittering Rapier into it. The Rapier glows brightly; the stone monument's scripts were revealed as Nayru translates it:

" _When the sacred sword pierces stone, so shall return the power."_

"What of the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane and the greatest of all sacred swords?" she wondered in a worried tone. "The Hero wore a darker version of it, but I never saw the real one itself…"

* * *

Din, the goddess of power was at the Dunes; she was now at the Infinity Dunes.

"Here I go!" she shouted in a determined tone as she begins running at the Dunes.

She was first attacked by Leevers, but these small guys were no threat for her.

"You dare bar my way?" she teased.

She moved forward, only to find some Geldmen appearing from the sand and made a loud noise.

"Such infernal noise!" Din growled and uses her Din's Fire technique to defeat them.

She finally exited the Infinity Dunes and into the next area: the Stone Corridors.

"Half done, half to go." Din calculated.

Suddenly, a ferocious Hokkubokku rises up from the sand, and starts moving to the sides.

"So this thing moves to the side?" Din guessed. She uses her Din's Fire once again, this time, two times in a row to defeat the Hokkubokku.

"This is how to do it." She smirked.

She avoided all the traps these Corridors had to offer, like spikes, and moved on to the Gibdo Mausoleum.

She was of course, attacked by Gibdos. She defeats them, and then came upon some Karat Crabs; one of them was holding the key to the Temple up ahead. She quickly defeats it with her mighty Light Dagger and grabs the key. She unlocks the Desert Temple's doors and goes inside.

She arrived in another chamber with a pedestal and a stone monument.

"This must be it." She thought. Approaching the pedestal, she plunges her Light Dagger into it. The Dagger glows and the script on the stone monument showed up.

"Our fate is now in your hands, Sir Sonic…" she said.

* * *

Sonic, the Knight of the Wind was at the Sky Realm, at the Floating Garden area. He still had Levi the Fairy to guide him.

"A place in the sky? Just our luck…" Sonic said sarcastically.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't disturb anything." Levi responded.

Suddenly, the platforms beneath Sonic began to collapse.

"Mind your footing!" Levi warned.

Sonic quickly dashes away to the safer platforms. He starts by fighting against Yellow Soldiers. He noticed a platform above him.

"I'd say up's the way to go." Sonic thought. He jumps at the high platform, only to fight a group of Snap Dragons. He exited the Floating Gardens and into the Deception Castle.

Sonic suddenly finds himself grinding over a lightning trail left by something…

"Is th-that some kind of a… Thunder Dragon?!" Levi panicked.

"You mean this is some kinda dragon, too?" Sonic asked.

He leaps off the lightning trail and into one of the roads of the Castle. He fought some Bomb and Spear Soldiers and finds another lightning trail. He leaps on it and starts grinding on it again. He leaps off and lands on another part of the Castle. He fought some more new enemies like Vultures, Like Likes, Beamos, and more Soldiers in his way, and exited the area. But he knew that he was about to slay a dragon soon enough…

* * *

He enters the next area, Dragon Citadel, to find the dragon. On his way, though, he had to avoid the falling platforms in order to reach the dragon's lair.

Finally, he enters a dark straight room. Soon, the dragon emerged from a small opening.

"Better brace yourself. This one's unlike any enemy we've faced before!" Levi warned as the dragon came in.

"Heh heh! This brings back memories, except last time I was with Shadow." Sonic said in his cocky tone. This dragon was somehow identical like Biolizard, except it was more rocky and had magma flows on his spines. The dragon led out a loud roar and begins shooting out fireballs from his mouth.

"We'll be fried to a crisp if we get hit by that! I gotta dodge side to side." Sonic said to himself and dodges the fireballs as he makes his way towards the dragon. He glimpses at the horn on the dragon's forehead.

"Is that….its weak point? Time to go in for a closer look!" he said and keeps running towards it, getting even closer.

"Here goes nothing!" as he jumps up and attacks the dragon's horn. The dragon roars in pain and backs away at the small opening.

"Heh! What's up with all that running around?" Sonic said in his cocky tone again.

"Fool! Don't get cocky! And stay sharp!" Levi demanded as the dragon shows up again.

The dragon starts shooting fireballs again.

"A fireball! Evade, evade!" Levi panicked. Sonic dodges the fireballs again and made it back at the dragon's horn. The horn started to show up cracks after being attacked. The dragon backs away and comes back again.

"Let's finish it off already!" Sonic said heroically.

"Never throw caution to the wind. After all, you never know what to expect." Levi warned.

This time, the dragon grows furious; it shoots small and big fireballs this time. It was now nearly impossible to get near it. The dragon roars with all his might.

"Now that's what I call a roar!" Sonic said astonished.

He finally reaches the dragon's horn. But he suddenly got pushed back by the dragon's head shake. Sonic didn't even do a single slash on its horn.

"Aw, man!" he groans.

"I think we need a new strategy." Levi pointed out.

Sonic then noticed one of the pillars in this room.

"Hmm… This pillar….it appears it could snap at any time. Perhaps I could use it somehow." He thought.

He slashes the pillar's bottom. The pillar immediately collapses right at the dragon's face, knocking him out.

"Now's my chance!" Sonic shouted with confidence. He jumps at the dragon's forehead and delivers a final blow with his trusty Goddess Blade. The dragon roars in defeat.

"Now that's what I call a battle!" Sonic said.

"You can thank me later." Levi smiled.

Soon, Sonic and Levi exited the Dragon Citadel and into the Sky Temple. At its end were a pedestal and a stone monument in a chamber.

"This must be it." Sonic thought. He approaches the pedestal and plunges his Goddess Blade into it. The Blade glows brightly and the stone monument shows the ancient script. Sonic then removes the Blade in the pedestal.

"Now, Sonic!" Levi shouted.

"Here goes!"

* * *

Back at Hyrule Field, Zelda watched as the four Barrier Stones worked their magic, creating the barrier. However, the darkness was still spreading!

"Oh, no! The barrier is too weak!" Zelda said worriedly.

Everyone was running out of time; Sonic had no choice but to jump into the portal in the sky leading to the Dark World.

"Now's the time." He said to himself.

"Indeed." Levi agreed.

"Here we go!"

Sonic runs all the way to the Castle's Throne room and jumped into a pillar of light, leading him to the portal in the sky for the final battle that would decide the fate of Hyrule.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes  
**

All of the locations mentioned here are all from Triforce Heroes. The dragon was just the same one in the original Sonic and the Black Knight game, however.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon (I hope)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just one more chapter left for me to finish this!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

Upon entering the portal leading to the Dark World, Sonic found himself in a mysterious chamber. At the end of the chamber was a throne, where Hilda was sitting on.

"I've been expecting you." She said in a smooth voice.

"Just one question before we settle this. Why'd you do it?" Sonic asked. "Weren't we trying to save this kingdom from the Dark World?"

"This kingdom will fail one way or another. Such is its fate." Hilda responded.

"Huh?"

"Do you know what is to become of this kingdom?"

"Beats me."

Hilda then stands up from her throne, and starts to walk forward while continuing:

"It all began a long time ago… Where my own kingdom lived in years of peace. Just like in Hyrule, my kingdom also had a Triforce. Many sought to put their hands on it, and an endless war plunged my kingdom into ruins."

"…"

"This was to be our ideal world. But it will not last… The Hero of Hyrule and the whole kingdom of Hyrule will end in ruin. The Hero my ancestors created led to nothing but mistakes… They also destroyed my kingdom's Triforce to prevent any more wars. But I can succeed with the power of Hyrule's Triforce; creating a kingdom that never ends."

She uses her magic to summon a withered flower. Sonic recognized the flower; it was the same one Hilda picked before he went to Hyrule Castle Town.

"What good is a world that goes on forever!?" he shouted.

"My sorrow at its ruin runs deeper than the depths of my kingdom. Do you not understand?"

"No! And I don't want to!" Sonic shouted as he charges after Hilda, preparing to strike her with his sword, but she creates an indestructible shield, blocking the attack, knocking Sonic away.

"Agh!" he groaned from the impact.

"Your efforts are futile." Hilda sassed. But Sonic didn't give up; he charges at her again.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled, doing multiple slashes, trying to break the shield, but nothing was working. Sonic was knocked away again. He was filled with bruises and dirt and some parts of his tunic were ripped.

"No way!" he grumbled.

Suddenly, a purple-magenta flame emerged from behind Hilda, revealing none other than the resurrected Demon King, Ganon. He charges his attack at Sonic.

"Sonic!" Levi screamed out of nowhere and uses her magic to block the attack.

"Levi!" Sonic said.

"You fool! A knight must always be on his guard!" Levi shouted while struggling with the attack.

Hilda then waved her arm down, and the attack turned into a slash.

"AAAHHH!" Levi gets hit by the attack and falls to the ground.

"No! Levi!" Sonic shouted horrified seeing that Levi gets knocked down and fell to the ground, unconscious. Because of Levi's unconsciousness, the Goddess Sword's power went off, becoming a regular sword. Sonic became mad by this.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and charges again, only to get knocked back again by the Demon King's Trident. Sonic gets back up and charges at it another time, but the same thing happens again.

"It is time to end this." Hilda said coldly, sending Ganon to attack Sonic by throwing his Trident. The Trident spins and floats around, striking Sonic over and over.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain by the repetitive blows.

At Hyrule Field, Zelda and the three goddesses were watching Sonic in a circle of light created by their divine powers.

"Sir Sonic! You've done enough!" Din demanded.

Sonic slowly grabs the Goddess Sword with his hand and slowly stands up.

"No, Sonic! There's no point in continuing!" Farore shouted.

"A knight…never…flees…his foe, right?" Sonic smirked weakly.

Hilda demands Ganon to once again attack Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as he gets knocked away again.

"You fool! This no longer has anything to do with chivalry! Get out of there! Run!" Nayru yelled.

Sonic stood up slowly, feeling rather weak, but he still didn't want to give up.

"It was never about chivalry for me…" Sonic growled. "I just gotta do what I've gotta do, that's all!"

"Sonic!" the three goddesses shouted.

Suddenly, the Triforce that was within Hilda begins to glow!

"W-What?! Impossible!" she yelled as the Triforce flies away from her and towards Sonic. Zelda and the three goddesses saw this and the circle of light glows in a golden color.

"The long-lost light of the Triforce!" Zelda gasped. "Quick, your Sacred Flames!"

Din, Nayru, and Farore concentrated to summon their Sacred Flames; Din's was red, Nayru's was blue, and Farore's was green. The Sacred Flames went through the circle of light, and a huge beam of golden light shone out to the sky.

The Sacred Flames dove right at Sonic, evolving him in a golden light and as the Triforce goes through him, an amazing transformation happens.

Sonic was lifted in midair, and his tunic disappeared; he was back at wearing his original gloves and sneakers. His whole body became gold, much like Super Sonic, only his quills weren't standing up, and his eyes shifted colors from green, to blue, to purple, and to red, respectively. The Triforce splits itself and each of its pieces were embedded in different parts of his body; the Triforce of Courage was embedded on his left hand, the Triforce of Wisdom in his right hand, and the Triforce of Power on his forehead. And finally, the Goddess Sword, infused with the Sacred Flames and the Goddess's Blessing, transforms into the blade everyone knows in any Zelda game: the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword!

"Whoa…" Sonic was amazed at himself. He was placed back to the ground.

"That's the greatest of the sacred swords; the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane!" Zelda said.

"Ha! Let's do this!" Sonic said with determination and was ready to challenge the Princess of Lorule and the Demon King, in a battle to decide Hyrule's fate.

"You would not understand, nor could you understand. That's why I must do what I must do. I am finished with you." Hilda said in an angered tone and merged within Ganon.

"What good is a world that goes on forever? That sounds pretty lame." Sonic teased.

Ganon starts by shooting dark energy balls. Sonic cut through them with the Master Sword with no problems. Ganon then attempts to attack with his Trident.

"I've gotta counterattack with just the right timing!" Sonic said to himself.

Ganon swings the Trident, but Sonic blocks the attack. Ganon then does a lunging attack with the Trident. Sonic moves out of the way to avoid the attack. Ganon prepares to attack, raising his Trident, but that leaves an open space for Sonic to strike.

"Time to go all out with Soul Surge!" he shouted as he uses his technique to lunge forward at mach speed, doing some slashes at Ganon's weak spot; his chest, with the Crest of Lorule embedded on it. After a short time, Ganon recovers, and Sonic was pushed back, but in classic Zelda style, the first series of slashes were dealt.

"Your selfishness is going to be the end of it all." Hilda said in a villainous tone.

"Do you not understand? I already told you, I don't mind playing the bad guy every once in awhile." Sonic taunted. "Everything must have its end, and we are going to be yours!" he tries to charge after the Demon King, but he was knocked back again.

"Your blade cannot touch me." Hilda said.

"Tak! What the heck are we gonna do?!" Sonic wondered.

" _You must wait for your chance to close in for the kill!"_ Levi's voice echoed in Sonic's mind. _"Listen carefully. Timing is everything! Swing your sword at exactly the right moment."_

After successfully blocking another Trident attack, Sonic uses his Soul Surge technique again to deliver the second series of slashes.

"Why can't you not understand how magnificent an everlasting kingdom would be?" Hilda said.

"What I can't understand is how you can call such a boring-sounding place 'magnificent'." Sonic teased.

"Whatever, this time you will not get past by this."

The Demon King then plans a new attack; he creates magic walls that are impossible for Sonic to pass through or slash through them with his sword!

"Darn! How am I going to attack him now?!" Sonic growled.

Then, a vision of Levi appears in front of Sonic.

" _Do not fear, hero. I shall use the last of my powers that Princess Zelda passed on to me. Here you go."_

A small golden light appears at Sonic's hands, taking the form of a golden Bow & Arrow.

" _That Arrow is the Light Arrow. It has the ability to pierce trough any kind of darkness, no matter how strong it is."_ Levi said before fading away.

Upon hearing her words and evil grin appears in Sonic's face. He places the Light Arrow in its Bow, and aimed at Ganon's chest.

"It's over now." Sonic said as he shoots the arrow. The Light Arrow travels with incredible speed, destroying the walls, and hits deeper inside Ganon's chest. With the Demon King stunned by the Arrow, Sonic charges at him like a golden comet and uses the Master Sword's ability to repeal evil to cut trough Ganon. The Demon King was done for good.

" **AAAAAAAAAH! But, I… I…. AAAAAAAAAH!"** Ganon and Hilda screamed in defeat in unison. Sonic gave thumbs up seeing that the fight was over.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The final chapter is coming soon!  
**


	13. Final Chapter

**The final chapter of this story is finally done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: The Real Hero**

Shortly after the Demon King's defeat, the portal to the Dark World closes and Hyrule Castle returns back to normal, with a few destroyed towers. The whole team was now at the Castle's Courtyard.

Sonic, who was back at wearing his green tunic, walks up to the kneeled down Hilda. She slowly looks at Sonic.

"Hilda… Every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but…" Sonic said, picking the withered flower and handing it to her. "That's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure."

Hilda picks the flower, and held it closely to her chest, closing her eyes.

"Ravio…" she sighed.

"Well done, Sir Sonic." Din came in.

"Thanks to you guys." Sonic responded, shrugging.

"You can say that again." Levi suddenly came in. Sonic was surprised that she has returned to life.

"To think… The Hero of Hyrule was but an illusion!" Nayru exclaimed.

"The Goddesses that created this Sacred Land must now return to the heavens." Farore said.

"What do you think you're talking about?" Levi smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll say!" Zelda said.

"Hmm? What are you saying then, Levi?" Din asked.

"Have you forgotten already? The Goddess Sword IS the Master Sword! And this blade is so sacred that it cannot be touched by anyone except the Legendary Hero." Levi explained. The three goddesses were shocked. They all looked at Sonic.

"So, then…" Farore was astonished.

"You…?" Nayru gasped.

"You are the one and true Hero of Hyrule!?" the three said in unison, pointing at Sonic.

"Who, me?" he said astonished, pointing at himself with his index finger. Suddenly, for his surprise, the three goddesses kneeled down to him! "Huh? Hey, cut that out!"

* * *

"…So yeah, that's what happened. To think I was called in to be part of the tale of The Legend of Zelda… But I gotta tell ya, it was no picnic."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy said sternly at Sonic. Apparently, Sonic made his way back to his world and was trying to apologize the grumpy pink hedgehog for their date.

"What, all the action? All the excitement down to the wire?"

"Hmph…"

"But man! Who'd have thought I was the real Hero of Hyrule? Heh."

"That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!" she then summons her hammer, angrily.

"No, no! It's true, I tell ya!" Sonic said in a panicked voice as he runs away from Amy, who chases after him with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Yikes! No Amy, wait! Put down that hammer!"

"Hey! You get back here, Sonic! SO… NIC…!" Amy yelled.

 _It seems these two will take a while to resolve this problem. But deep down, at Hyrule's Kingdom, the new Hero of the Wind's tale will be passed down through many generations until a new Legend unfolds…_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Done! I'd like to thank the ones for favoring and the one who just followed this story! Also thanks for Jacksonangelo105 for the reviews!  
**


End file.
